


Out Of Control

by chocoyg1997



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, got7 yugbam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997
Summary: YUGBAM吸血鬼设定自行避雷





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> ＊有车预警
> 
> ＊吸血鬼预警

《Out Of Control》

 

@choco味的依哥

 

爱是不可控力。

 

 

金有谦第一次见到那个小孩儿是在去贫民窟拍一组照片的时候。

那天刚下过雨，路上泥水掀天，星星点点地粘上了金有谦擦得锃亮的皮鞋。空气里弥漫着一股腐坏的陈旧味道，被雨水冲刷过不减反增。

同行的助理痛苦地拿出口罩来带上，金有谦不太在意这些，只是有点儿烦恼地盯住自己脏兮兮的皮鞋。

回去又得被皇太后唠唠叨叨个半天。

有几个瘦骨嶙峋的小孩子在泥坑中打滚，脸上身上沾满了泥，唯有眼睛瞪得大大的，没有童真的乐趣，只充斥着空洞无味。

金有谦举起相机。

老实说他最爱拍也最怕拍的就是这种题材，而他最受好评的照片也是这一类。

真实，残忍，充满人性的偏执。

单调到好像世界就只剩这黑白画面里的冰冷。

不同的是那个孩子，虚靠在墙角，看到他也没有其他人的那种压抑着好奇的抗拒，只带着些嘲弄与冷漠，像冷冷淡淡的柠檬茶。

这里的人大都因营养不良而眼白泛黄，唯有他一双眼睛黑白分明，清澈见底，带着与世隔绝的意味。

金有谦百分之百确定，这孩子在自己的镜头下，绝对可以绽放出比钻石更耀眼的光华。

于是十九岁的BamBam看着二十八岁的金有谦向他一步步走来，嘴角含着笑意，连弯腰的弧度都带着温柔。

他问他：“你要不要跟我走，我让你做众星捧月的月。”

BamBam点头，眼中的红色一闪而逝。

 

\--------------

 

金有谦手下出了个惊为天人的模特。

这位年少成名的摄影师的确是下得了本钱，自费给那个叫BamBam的模特拍了一套个人写真，集子做得华丽而奢侈，从照片的光影中都看得出千金散尽的豪气。

更何况，圈子里的模特想让金有谦给自己拍照，不说是合集，就算是只拍几张，也可以说是千金难求了。

不过看了照片的人都知道金有谦为什么肯大放血。

BamBam有一种让人过目不忘的勾人气质。

头发染成银白，眼尾被勾勒得狭长，嘴唇丰厚，轮廓也是刀削般的锋利。特别是他的眼神，缱绻缠绵，活像个误入人世的狐狸。

他们都说BamBam天生就是做模特的料。

金有谦名利双收，BamBam也身价暴涨，邀约满天飞，工作室的电话也一直处于占线状态。

“BamBam，你其实可以不用这么固执，”金有谦冲他抬了抬酒杯，眉眼间依稀有了醉意，“不用拘泥于我一个人，你是个有灵气的，而我的能力和精力都有限，不可能一直捧红你。”

BamBam摇头，走过去靠在他身边的桌沿上：“是你把我带出来的。”

今夜是金有谦给BamBam办的庆功宴，他专门请最好的团队给BamBam精心设计了最适合他的造型，一头银发撩到脑后，露出精致的眉眼，小烟熏的眼妆勾出撩人的风情，白色的西装收束出纤细的腰，配上脖间的纯白蕾丝chocker简直诱人到不行。

本来想着多带他结交些圈子里的人，谁知道这孩子一点儿不听话，全程黏糊糊地跟着他，谁说话都爱答不理，有邀请也冷着个脸说金有谦不让我接别的片，倒是让劳心劳力地给他办宴会的金有谦里外不是人。

背后有人轻轻咳了一声，金有谦回头，是近期小有名气的摄影师Desmond。

“金先生，不知道能不能忍痛割爱，把您的模特借我几分钟？”

金有谦笑了笑，回头看向BamBam，见他没有明显抗拒的神色后便轻巧地与Desmond碰了个杯，转身去了宴厅的中央。

“他看起来真美味，不是吗？”Desmond偏过头来看着BamBam，眼眸变成了鲜血般的红，一下又一下闪动着贪婪的欲望。

BamBam摇了摇手里的红酒杯，低头抿了一口，没什么表情地咽了下去，继而抬头遥遥地望向远处人群里温柔笑着的那人，神色仍是浅淡：“还行吧。”

“不是吧，你怎么喝下去的这玩意儿，”Desmond瞪大了眼睛有些不可置信，“也不知道人类怎么做到每天吃下去那么多难吃至极的食物的。”

BamBam没理他，眼睛死死盯住频频举杯的金有谦。

金有谦年轻有为，腰缠万贯，又长了一副好面皮，在圈子里一直是个招蜂引蝶的主，又加上他向来是个来者不拒的颜控，生了一张善于调情的嘴，兴致来了说不定还给拍组照片什么的，所以凡是认为自己有点儿姿色的都爱往他那儿凑。

“喂，”Desmond舔了舔嘴唇，“借我尝尝？”

BamBam眼神一凝，瞳孔突然变成鲜艳欲滴的红色，竖瞳里充满了暴乱与杀意。

空气逐渐凝滞，像混沌的沼泽，压的人喘不过气来。Desmond感到喉间涌上一股带着腥甜的痒意，呼吸道被挤压得变了形，大脑里充斥着窒息感。

他面露惊恐，嘶哑地发出断断续续的求饶。

BamBam在吸血鬼中一直以大方闻名，在食物方面虽然挑剔，但从不吝啬分享。Desmond敢过来向他讨食，一来是因为金有谦实在太过诱人，二来便是因为他熟悉BamBam出了名的好脾气。

哪能想到BamBam非但不让，反而被他激起了杀意。

“他是我的，”BamBam眨了眨眼，红眸逐渐褪色，变成纯真的黑色，“听懂了吗？告诉他们，金有谦是我的。”

Desmond松了一口气，转身落荒而逃。

BamBam抚上他匆忙间落下的杯子，手指轻点，隔着杯子与暗红色的浓稠液体相接。

居然敢光明正大地把血液带进这里。

BamBam勾了勾唇角冷哼一声，涂了白色指甲油的手指一扫，杯子里便换成了了醇香的红酒。

他低头饮尽自己杯中散发着甜美香气的血液，面不改色地舔了舔嘴角，转身对走过来的金有谦笑得无辜：“他想找我拍限制级，我拒绝了。”

金有谦不爽地啧了一声：“这年头什么人都有，这种人你就应该打他一顿。”

BamBam乖乖地点头。

“对了，”金有谦抬眼看向天花板上绚丽的吊灯，“今晚上我有约了，不回来。”

“好，不过你得送我回去。”BamBam笑着答应，眼里闪过小狐狸似的狡黠。

金有谦让人拿了长款厚外套过来，双臂一展披在BamBam肩上，然后就着这个暧昧至极的姿势在他耳边低语：“回家吧，我的月亮。”

温热的气息在耳边扫过，BamBam眉毛一挑，闭上眼掩去眸色中一闪而过的红，继而睁眼勾起一个媚意无限的笑容，将缱绻的气息尽数还回：“好。”

 

\-------------

 

一路上金有谦把油门踩得飞快，能在黄灯闯过去的绝不等红灯。

急着偷腥去呢这是。

BamBam侧头看向窗外飞逝的灯火，如同一颗又一颗坠落的星，在高速流动的空气里连缀成几条五彩斑斓错综复杂的光线。金有谦的侧脸倒映在车窗上，鼻梁高挺，长长的睫毛掩盖着眼中的漫不经心。

金有谦今晚穿了纯黑的西装，领口开得很低，露出大片白皙得过分的皮肤。

还是碰上了一个红灯，金有谦有些烦躁地拍了拍方向盘。

今个儿碰上的那个模特在圈子里出了名的浪，脸长得清纯可爱，床上却一点儿不含糊，一想到他那双迷迷瞪瞪的眼金有谦就止不住地心痒。

一片静谧中，BamBam轻笑的声音格外明显，尾音带着软糯，略微扬起些撩人的意味。

还有三十秒。

金有谦听见自己皮带被解开的声音。

 

 

\---------

 

BamBam的嘴唇比想象的还要软。

金有谦心下一震，忙把他从自己腿间扯起来，对上小孩儿迷惑的眼神，金有谦笑了笑：“我都还没尝过呢，怎么能让它抢了先。”说着暗示意味明显地动了动胯。

BamBam了然一笑，凑上去同他交换了一个津液交缠的热吻。

绿灯亮了。

金有谦奖励般摸了摸他的头发，狠打方向盘，油门一脚踩到底，BamBam抬眼瞧了瞧，不再是回家的方向。

BamBam满意地笑了笑，重新低下头隔着一层布料舔吻金有谦蠢蠢欲动的那物。

金有谦舒服地哼了一声，哑着声音问他：“这就是你让我送你回家的目的？”

“你猜。”内裤已经被浸湿，BamBam张开口轻轻咬了咬，果不其然换来金有谦失控的低哼。

“浪货。”金有谦轻笑。

“渣男，”BamBam不甘示弱，“今个儿又打算去哪儿约炮？”

金有谦踩下刹车，把车停到一片树林中，然后捏着BamBam的下巴迫使他抬起头：“哪儿也不去，今个儿干得你哭爹喊娘。”

BamBam直起身，长腿一跨坐在金有谦身上，左手探进他衬衫下摆在紧实的腹肌上轻轻揉捏，右手伸到车座旁边缓缓放下了靠背。

金有谦仰躺着饶有兴致地看着BamBam在自己身上动作。

老实说现在这样子的BamBam实在诱人到不行。

束腰的白色皮带被他自己解下来，真空的西装仅靠两颗可有可无的扣子勉勉强强地遮住些春光，眼角的小烟熏妆乱了些，反倒多出了凌乱的美感。

BamBam低下头来吻他。

金有谦顺水推舟，乖乖张开嘴任他亲吻，BamBam的吻毫无章法，一会儿在这颗牙上舔一舔，一会儿又卷住舌头抵死缠绵，龙卷风似的在他口腔里风卷残云了一顿才肯罢休。

BamBam伸手来解他的衬衫扣子，起先还耐心地一颗一颗解，到后来似乎是有些不耐烦了，索性一把扯开，一时间扣子叮叮当当落了一地。

“这么心急？”金有谦笑他，“想吃了我不成？”

BamBam不羞不恼，展颜一笑：“可不是？”

说罢牙齿微微用力，两人唇齿间弥漫开一股血腥味。BamBam用舌尖反复舔舐着金有谦唇上的伤口，将他的血液一滴不漏地收入口中，甜腻的滋味让他爽到头皮都发麻。

太好吃了。

金有谦把手伸进BamBam西装中，精准地找到胸前硬得不像话的那一点，毫不留情地揉搓起来。

BamBam顺从地随着他的节奏扭动身体，两人下体相接的地方全是湿漉漉的一片，BamBam伸手摸了一把放到自己唇边舔了舔，动作缓慢，白色的指甲油衬着红润的唇角，显得更加色情。

金有谦伸手脱了BamBam的西装，露出纤细却不太过瘦削的身体，入夜的空气还是有些寒冷，BamBam裸露在外的皮肤上以肉眼可见的速度泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“冷。”BamBam说着，伸手去脱金有谦的内裤。

从隔着衣料调情到坦诚相见也不过就这几分钟的事儿，金有谦支起身，从BamBam身后抽出随意扔着的皮带伸到他面前，哄小孩似的开口：“乖，张口，含着。”

BamBam的瞳孔染上兴奋的红，隐没在黑暗之中，金有谦只能看到他乖巧的，猫儿似的笑。

BamBam张口含住皮带，任由金有谦的手在身上肆意游走。

情动间他看见金有谦的脖颈近在眼前，白皙得可以看见一根根青色血管，奢靡又勾人。

“你很会啊，”金有谦低低笑着，单手握住小孩儿脆弱的性器，极有技巧地抚弄，“我的月亮。”

“我和你今晚要约的那个啥玩意儿模特比，怎么样？”BamBam毫不掩饰自己的喘息，抬起充满情绪的眼睛直勾勾地盯住金有谦。

“你可辣多了，宝贝，”金有谦凑过去咬他泛红的耳垂，“什么时候换了红色的美瞳？”

“你猜猜。”BamBam缓缓地舔舐着金有谦的脖颈。

金有谦的手缓缓挪到BamBam的后穴，另一只手仍在前端不轻不重地套弄：“你可没这时间，这么说我还真捡了个宝贝。”

BamBam从喉间溢出一声酥骨的呻吟，他伸出手臂挂上金有谦的后颈，双腿缠上金有谦精细的腰使两人接触得更加紧密：“怎么说？”

金有谦被他不断在自己老二上磨磨蹭蹭的后穴折磨得快要发疯，低声暗骂了两句，加快了手指抽送的速度。

“进来。”说着，BamBam毫不客气地扶着金有谦硬得不行的粗长往下狠狠一坐。

两人不约而同地发出一声满足的赞叹，没等BamBam缓过神来，金有谦就开始了狂风暴雨地侵犯，肉体拍击的声音在狭小的车厢里分外明显。

“Bam呐，刚刚接到你的那天，”金有谦吻住面前丰厚的嘴唇，“你眼睛里的红色可真美。”

BamBam愣住，指尖泛冷。

“我没猜错吧，”金有谦腾出一只手来大力揉搓着BamBam胸前的一点，直至红肿不堪，“你是个会吸血的月亮。”

金有谦的性器很大，尖端微微勾起，动作又凶猛不留情，每一次都恰恰顶在最要命的地方，BamBam不受控制地哼出哭腔来：“谦…啊…金有谦…”

BamBam能听见金有谦在自己耳边的喘息，摸到他紧实的胸膛，感受到他皮肤温热的温度。

还有两人混杂在一起疯狂的心跳。

去他妈的。

BamBam双腿绞紧了金有谦的腰将他拉得更近，不停地扭着腰肢迎合着他的节奏，湿润的小穴一缩一张，吸得金有谦差点缴械投降。

“爽吗？”BamBam凑过去用舌尖在金有谦口腔里灵活地游了一圈，“干一只吸血鬼？”

“爽得很，”金有谦将他抱坐在自己身上，扶着他的腰上下运动，两人的交合处渗出白色的浊液，淫靡的水声听得人面红心跳，“你听，湿的厉害。”

BamBam笑了笑，后穴微微用力，惹得金有谦皱着眉狠狠地拍了下他的屁股：“宝贝别夹了我都快断了。”

BamBam刚刚放松，金有谦便得寸进尺地对着他的敏感点一顿猛操，惹得小孩儿生理泪水直往外飚，大脑跟着视线一起模糊成色块。

“太快了…哈…谦…你慢点…”

“你要怎么样呢小月亮？吸干我的血吗？”金有谦说着把脖子凑到他面前，“来吧。”

BamBam抬起情欲迷蒙的眼睛，几乎没有半分犹豫就张嘴咬了下去。

腥甜的血液留入口中，混杂着金有谦难耐的痛哼更加激起了BamBam的性趣，他哼哼唧唧地扭动着腰，邀请身下那人加快动作。

金有谦求之不得。

高潮时BamBam的大脑里像炸烟花似的，金有谦的精液一股一股地射进来，惹得他整个人都因为过度兴奋而痉挛。

金有谦俯下身问他：“你要什么？BamBam？”脖颈上留下的血液勾勒出色情的味道。

“我只要你这一颗星，要你只有我一轮月。”

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快哈哈哈依哥爱你❤


End file.
